<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin with me by Sniktwifey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502420">Sin with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniktwifey/pseuds/Sniktwifey'>Sniktwifey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natemare - Fandom, Phantom - Fandom, natewantstobattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>+18, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Drinking, Heavy Petting, M/M, MINORS DNR, Male Slash, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Violence, no minors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniktwifey/pseuds/Sniktwifey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when chaotic evil clashes with neutral evil?  Two worlds roughly collide. </p>
<p>"Take me" says Phantom. </p>
<p>"Don't speak unless I say you can, pet" Snarled Natemare.</p>
<p>He's chaotic evil, but I found myself drowning in this world of blurred lights. It crept up on me, immersive sin; licking at the center of my soul. </p>
<p>It's not supposed to be that way. I'm Phantom, thee collector of souls, but yet I find myself incapable of moving; knees quaking beneath me.</p>
<p>"Fuck me gently," I said, irreversible words. </p>
<p>"Not a chance." He'd whisper in my ear. </p>
<p>His breath was hot; my chest heaved. </p>
<p>Nothing would ever be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male on male - Relationship, Phantom/Natemare, Phantomare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( under construction )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>( coming soon)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>